Sweet Blood
by Pink Hi-Lighter
Summary: Zero had stepped over the line, and Kaname was not going to allow it, he wasn't going to let him hurt Yuki, and Yuki wasn't going to let Kaname do what he wanted. Kaname's POV, KanamexYuki
1. prolouge

_**OK, I think there should be more Vampire Knight fan fiction, so I have decided to write one. Oh and sorry to all the people that I told that this would be up a week ago, I got a horrible cold and I've been almost constantly sleeping for over a week now.**_

**I do NOT own Vampire Knight...**

* * *

**Sweet Blood:** prologue

* * *

Kaname wanted to kill Zero. He wanted to go up to him and punch his face in. Slit his throat and let all his blood spill out over the wood and carpet that covered the floor; let it drip down the stairs one at a time. He had done something unforgivable. He had damaged Yuki. He had robbed Yuki. Zero had done what so many vampires had done before him: he had mercilessly dunk the blood of a human, a beautiful young girl, and had almost killed her in the process. It's dispicable, disgusting, monstrous. "You have been reduced to a blood-thirsty beast, Zero Kiryu," said Kaname, and then in a whisper he added "and I let it happen."

* * *

_**Thanks so much for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it. Oh and of course please review, and read the first chapter if you liked this, it should have been posted at the same time so it should be up.**_


	2. the aftermath

_**I hate having relatives come into town, it kills me, and makes it hard to write... sorry, this is the wrong place to rant, I should be doing that on my LJ account. Well I'm posting this right at the same time as the prologue, and actually I wrote this before the prologue.**_

**I do NOT own Vampire Knight ect.**

* * *

**Sweet Blood:** the aftermath

* * *

Kaname walked away from Zero, carrying a very weak Yuki in his arms. He had never imagined that this kind of thing could happen at Cross Academy; it is supposed to be a place where vampires and humans can live in peace and not attack one another, but, as always, there was obviously an exception.

He had saved Yuki from death at the hands of a vampire once before, was her blood really that sweet, that delicious so as to make it intoxicating to all vampires? She had been He had then brought her to Cross Academy and Headmaster Cross adopted her. Ever since she began living with Headmaster Cross, Kaname had looked over her and tried to help her in whatever manner he could with out being too obvious. He had promised herself that he would protect Yuki at all costs, but he had failed her. "Yuki, I'm sorry I let this happen."

Yuki didn't say anything in return, she continued staring at the stars that were overhead as Kaname carried her across the lawn. Kaname kept walking in ashamed silence, never quite looking at Yuki while she remained in a state of shock that caused her to have an appearance of sadness and hollowness.

They finally reached the door of the Moon dormitory and Kaname opened it and brought Yuki inside.

* * *

As she sat on a stool in a room in the moon dormitory, Yuki was having a hard time keeping conscious, much less being able to come to the realization of what had just happened to her. She was still trying to process what had happened. She slowly thought it out: Zero, the guy who obsessively despised vampires more than anyone else she knew, was one? It was just so ridiculous she would never even begin to accept it if not for her current state: being so weak that she needed to be carried by Kaname.

After a few minutes, Kaname slowly took a step towards Yuki and she quickly said "Kaname, I'm all right now" as she tried to hide her embarrassment by waving her hands in front of her "I feel better after sitting a while" but to no avail, she was blushing.

"No" responded Kaname as he neared Yuki, in no way was he going to leave Yuki to deal with her problems alone. He came closer until they were only a breath away from each other; "Show me" he whispered and tilted Yuki's chin up while she became an even deeper shade of red, and took a look at Yuki's neck. "The blood stopped flowing, but the puncture wounds... he really pierced you deep" the words painfully came out of Kaname laden with sorrow and sheer self disgust at his inability to keep the most important promise that he had ever made.

A tear began rolling down Yuki's cheek, which sent a wave of sadness and pain through Kaname, causing more concern to well up inside of him. "Yuki..." he began, crouching down to her height and looking for the words to comfort her with. He searched and searched but could not find any because there was a single question playing over and over again in his head. He asked that question, even though he knew there were probably better words for him to use "...does it hurt?"

"Huh?" came the very confused question from Yuki " ...Oh" came the thought from Yuki, as the noticed the tear for the first time and came to the realization that she had been crying. It then became apparent to Kaname that she was not completely there mentally, and he couldn't blame her, the shock and blood loss would have the same effect on any human. Yet again, Kaname couldn't find the words of comfort he so wished to use because the first question had been replaced by one that would have a much larger impact on his life. A question who's answer would ultimately affect his relationship with Yuki so much that his life rested on it. "Yuki, are you afraid of vampires now?" to which Yuki promptly shook her head, and allowed another tear to escape down her cheek.

Kaname wanted to hug and comfort Yuki, to tell her that everything was going to be fine, but he knew that was not the truth and there was no reason or means by which to pretend it was going to. Yuki's entire world had been turned upside down.

"Yuki, I have something to give you." Yuki, who in most cases would have been, if not literally, at least mentally, jumping with joy at the idea of receiving something from Kaname, just sat on the stool, said nothing and looked at her hands laying in her lap. He pulled out a small, beautiful antique box made out of a dark wood and covered in intricate carvings on it. Kaname opened it, and on the black velvet lining, sat a vampire's fang set in silver, which was in turn connected to a slightly tarnished chain. He picked it up, un-hooked the clasp, and placed it around Yuki's recently bandaged neck. "Yuki, I should have given you this earlier, it could have prevented what happened today. It is the fang of one of my ancestors, it will help protect you from this happening again" a few more tears began trickling down Yuki's face and she covered them out of shame. "It's ok to cry, Yuki."

* * *

A knock was heard on the door; Headmaster Cross was standing there "Kaname, shouldn't you be in class?" he asked "The Night Class is starting to get noisy due to the smell of blood."

Kaname looked at the concerned expression on the Headmaster's face "All right..." he then turned to Yuki "I'll see you later Yuki." Kaname got up and forced himself to leave the room, not looking forward to confronting an especially rowdy group of vampires, and regretting that he would have to leave Yuki for the time being

* * *

_**Ok finally done, thank you to all that read it, please review. I think I have left reviews for all the Vampire Knight fan fiction that are currently posted, if I missed yours, I probably read it after I started feeling sick, tell me and I'll go review it as soon as possible.**_


	3. the plan

_**So this weekend was my birthday... and what did I do? nothing more than homework... and well I wrote this, but I should have been doing homework instead... sorry I didn't post it sooner, oh and sorry it isn't longer, the next chapter will be. For this chapter, I worked off the bottom part of the last page in chapter four and the opening picture of chapter five.**_

**I do NOT own Vampire Knight... ha! now you can't sue me!**

* * *

**Sweet Blood:** a plan

* * *

Class yesterday had been somewhat of a pain, luckily the other vampires had listened to Kaname when he told them not to ask questions, but hopefully today would be better. Kaname got out of bed and walked over to his desk to glance at some of his work for the day. He avoided looking out the window situated behind his desk and at the sun which hadn't quite set, at least he wouldn't have to spend much time around the sun, that was a good start. Kaname grabbed his uniform and went to his bathroom and turned on the shower, time to wake up...

* * *

Kaname, relived that the light was no longer glaring at him and had instead been replaced by a fading twilight, sat at the beautiful old oak desk in his room, the ends of his moist hair brushing the open collar of his black shirt, which he wore without the jacket or tie because they were slightly uncomfortable, and he preferred to not use them all the time. He had just gotten his mail from downstairs and had taken out a beautiful letter opener that he had inherited from his father.

As usual he had an annoyingly formal letter from the council, apparently there was an e-class vampire roaming the streets of the town which Cross academy was situated outside of... The light outside was starting to fade, and Kaname, not particularly enjoying working in the dimming light, lit the two candles sitting in the asymmetrical and almost sinister candelabra on his desk, giving him just enough light to read.

Kaname picked up another envelope, probably another idiotic letter from a fellow vampires who felt obliged to send him, a pure blood, out of respect. Wait... "Yuki Cross" Yuki had sent him something? maybe she was beginning to confide in him again...

Kaname flipped over the envelope and gripped the letter opener by the handle. After he had completed opening the letter, he realized that there was, in fact, a slight sting on his finger, evidently he had been gripping the letter opener a little bit too firmly. He looked at his thumb, blood... he was bleeding. What a pain, at least it wouldn't be hard for him to heal, but still, this was not something that he had intended to happen. Because of the distraction he stopped paying attention as to how he was holding the envelopes, the still closed envelopes slipped out of his hands and fell down to his desk, and something slipped out of the envelope from Yuki and fluttered onto his desk.

He looked down at his desk in order to see what had fallen out, a picture of Yuki looking like her sweet self... with Zero standing in front of her. Within seconds, all of the previous night's events flashed through his mind, finding Yuki there, wanting to kill Zero... They were almost teasing him, saying 'you didn't protect her.' How could she even stand by him and smile? Zero had made her bleed, he had drunk her blood. You... there was a sudden thud and the letter opener was imbedded into the desk, straight through Zero's throat, in the precise location that woman had used. The place Headmaster Cross had Zero get a tattoo that was supposed to suppress his vampire instincts. The location where Kaname had wanted to slit the night before. The location where he could die from. When Kaname had imbedded the letter opener into his desk he had stopped caring about his thumb, and, ironically, there was a drop of Kaname's blood sitting next to the picture. Zero was not going get away with having done this.

Kaname turned around in his chair and leaned his shoulder and the back of his hand against the window. He looked out into what was left of the blood red sunset, blood... the thought of it followed him everywhere, and what had happened to Yuki... He absentmindedly began licking at the blood on his thumb, causing him to become somewhat calmer. Zero might actually be good to keep around, he could serve Yuki, protect her, he could be allowed to live as long as he did as Kaname wished.

* * *

_**Well if any of you want to give me a birthday present, how about you just review? it doesn't take too much time or work, and I will really appreciate it. (sorry, I feel like I'm begging)**_

_**Nightfall2525: yeah, for the story I'm going by the Shojo Beat... I'm going to read ahead in order to allow for it to work, but the fanfic will be based off of that... and when I run out of material because of the way the magazine is released...**_

_**cjewellm: I think I will make that the paring, I have read ahead and the manga and the way I want my story to go, probably wouldn't allow me to have a Zero x Yuki paring, and well I've already begun telling the story with Kaname as the main character so it would sort of suck for him if I were to put Zero and Yuki together in the end... as you can tell, I really have no idea which way I'm going to have the fanfic go...**_

_**sesshoumarusmoonbeam: I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to weave the necklace in, but I will definitely do so... and I am definitely looking foreword to seeing what happens next because I don't know beyond the next chapter, and I don't even know the whole chapter.**_

_**Archangel Rhapsody: umm... thanks for the review... I don't really have much to respond to it, but thanks.**_

**_Protected by an Angel:_ _Yay! a Kaname x Yuki fan! most people are Zero x Yuki... all my friends are haha... sorry I didn't review, there was a day when the server wasn't working properly and so I couldn't leave one._**

_**Starsong (): Thank you so much, I'm glad it's having the desired effect.**_

_**Thanks also to everyone that added this story to their alert list or their favorites list.**_

_**Good news! I began writing the next chapter during one of my classes, so I have a head start on the next chapter; best case scenario: I'll have it up by the end of this weekend, worst case senario: I'll never get it up... I'll probably get it up before next weekend, I hope. Thank you to everyone who is reading, the fact that you are means a lot to me, and I'd really appreciate a review.**_


	4. my dear girl

**_Ok, so I like completely ignored this for so long, and I really wish I hadn't because I missed writing this... sorry I took so long to update. I will hopefully have more updates soon because I've actually gotten the next two or three chapters written, though just the first draft... I had a hard time with this chapter and then I just ignored it so, once again, I'm really sorry I ignored this. I hope you enjoy it._**

**I do NOT own Vampire Knight... yep, though I wish I did.**

* * *

**Sweet Blood:** my dear girl

* * *

The curtains were drawn in order to block out as much sunlight as possible while Kaname was leafing through one of the many old books sitting on his desk that had been borrowed from the Night Dorm's library. What an amazing library it was, filled with first edition classics from both the vampire and human worlds. Kaname was startled out of his musings about the depth and richness of old books as the massive front door of the dormitory opened with a loud creek and closed with it's counterpart. It was probably Aido letting out those idiots of guests that had come to visit him first thing in the morning; that moron didn't think they would come until after dark and had not even informed anyone about their visit. When Kaname had gone downstairs to make his last visit of the nigh to the library, he had not expected to see anyone awake, especially Aido, who would fall asleep as soon as the sun came up and had been late to classes a multitude of times because of his tendency to sleep until long after the sun had set.

Aido was still talking to some one, though most of the exchange was barely audible to Kaname; not that it interested him much, he had better things to deal with than a pushy spoiled adolescent vampire. He picked up a book from the top of the pile and opened it. Perhaps Aido wasn't as spoiled as he seemed, maybe he isn't as pushy as Kaname imagined him. "This is really pissing me off..." no, he definitely was as arrogant as he seemed "what are you to Kaname, Yuki?" That last question was definitely bold, and loud, loud enough for Kaname to hear, and probably loud enough to have woken up any vampires that had gone to sleep already. Why did Aido have to go yelling about Yuki... Yuki? No, she can't be here, it's too dangerous. Kaname pushed his hands down on his desk suddenly stood up , he was not going to sit and wait for his suspicion to be confirmed. He got up from his desk, and walked out of his room and rapidly proceeded down the hall. If she was here, she was to leave immediately, she had to. As he walked, Aido kept talking.

"Kaname saved my life ten years ago from a vampire who had gone berserk" Aido's mumbling had soon been followed by a female voice, unmistakably Yuki's, there is no possible way he could mistake it, her voice was engraved at the back of his mind. He quickened his pace and soon reached the staircase

* * *

Yuki was standing near the bottom of the stairs, talking to Aido and slowly backing away from him. By the pieces of ice remaining on the floor, it was obvious that Aido had tried to freeze her to the spot. Kaname couldn't make out what Aido was saying, but whatever it happened to be, it was making Yuki uncomfortable. "You're _embarrassed_?" Aido was toying with her; it made Kaname furious, Aido knew Yuki was special to him, yet he was tormenting her, perhaps that was his reason for tormenting her. Kaname began the decent down the stairs.

"Okay, then I'll freeze you with my ice and take you to him." Aido whispered as he tried to us his powers, but the ice would vaporize before it touched her; the fang's powers were working, causing a vary confused and outraged Aido. "Why isn't this working!" he was suddenly yelling, "what's happened?!" He turned to Yuki "You! What did you do? What did you do to --"

"That's enough Aido!" Yuki lifted her right hand. No, she can't do that, Kaname dashed over to them, if she hits him it would be considered befitting if he killed her. As Yuki's hand sped through the air Kaname caught it and time stood still while Aido and Yuki realized that Kaname was there. "...Please stop Yuki," the words came out painfully slowly and a sad expression covered his face, he could have lost Yuki again. "Kaname..." Yuki looked away worried and embarrassed.

"President Kuran..." came a severely panicked voice. Oh, yes, Aido. Kaname turned towards him and backhanded him. "Did I _ask_ for this?" Kaname glared at him as Aido fell to the ground and kneeled in front of him. "No... I acted on my own." Kaname stared him down for a few more seconds. "Leave. Now." He dismissed Aido.

Kaname turned to Yuki, relieved to be rid of Aido, "He said some unpleasant things... I'm sorry Yuki." She was bemused with her own thoughs, "Oh!" she was quickly pulled back down to earth and rushed as she spoke "Uh, yes! I mean no..." she was flustered, blushing and waving her hands again. "It's all right." Kaname's tone got soft, as he took her face in his hands, wanting to reassure her "you be just the way you are Yuki. You're different from the Night Class students who wait on me..." unlike those idiots, you're precious "You're a warm-hearted girl, Yuki," Kaname looked at her blushing adorable face "that's more than enough." He held her gaze for a few more seconds, then looked away.

"It's getting late. Don't come to a horrifying place like this alone next time" something bad could actually happen if she did again. "...All right" Yuki consented begrudgingly as Kaname walked up behind her. "Have Kiryu come with you" he stepped closer, close enough to hug her, or lean down and drink her blood. "He robbed you Yuki..." he deserves to die, but you care too much for him, "...so he should at least serve you in some way."

Yuki was shocked, stepped away from Kaname, and turned around, eyes wide and concerned "please don't... why are you saying things like that?" it disheartened Kaname to see Yuki like this: worrying over him, caring about_ him_. "You want to know?" he pulled back the collar on Yuki's shirt to expose the wound on her neck, "Yuki, I can't keep my composure" he was struggling to say it. He looked directly at Yuki and it came out as almost a whisper "...when my dear girl has been pierced by someone else" Yuki was taken aback, filled with shock over what she had just been told. At that instant, the main doors creaked open and the silhouette of a day class student could bee seen standing in the doorway. Yuki turned towards the doors, "Zero..." it came out in a sad tone.

Kaname placed his hand on her shoulder "he came to pick you up..." he turned around and took a few steps away from Yuki "Go back to the day world now, Yuki." Kaname then began to walk up the stars and through the many corridors to his room.

* * *

Kaname was exhausted after what had just occurred. He ran his hand through his hair, partially out of exasperation and partially out of dreading talking to Akatsuki, who was waiting for him further up the hall.

"I don't understand why you are so attached to that girl, President Kuran." Kaname paused for a second in front of Akastuki, who, amazingly, was not being quite as brash as he normally was. "You are the last surviving member of the Kuran family. As it is, everyone is unhappy you are in the same place as Zero Kiryu, a member of that vampire hunter family." Kaname pulled his hand down and out of his hair slowly with a pensive yet irritated look. Kaname began to walk away as Akatsuki kept protesting "You are the night world's--"

"Yuki," Kaname said, while glancing back at Akatsuki with an arrogant look in his eyes, "is my dear girl. The only one in the entire world." He turned to face foreword again and kept walking without looking back.

* * *

**_Well, I hope everyone is having a good summer, thank you so much to everyone who left reviews, added this to their favorites list or alerts even though I hadn't updated, you're the reason I'm back._**

**_Archangel Rhapsody: thanks so much for the review, lol my friends and I are always reading fan fiction in class, well I'm usually writing it, but things got crazy second semester so I didn't really have any free time, and when I did, my computer was messed up_**

**_sesshoumarusmoonbeam: Happy Birthday to you too!! (even though that was like 6 months ago) and thanks for wishing me luck_**

**_Protected by an Angle: Happy late birthday to you! yep, you're right about the reviewing, so everyone, please review!_**

**_yuki:__ thanks_**

**_Arize:__ well I'm finally updating_**

**_Wateryblazex:__ thansk so much, i also love the romance/revenge combo, and now that I've updated you won't have to die waiting!_**

**_Ucchan: finally you read one of my fan fics, make sure to read the rest_**

**_Nari-chan13: thanks for the review, I used to have a website with scanlations of the manga, but it's no longer working, so could you send me a link to one? thank you so much_**

**_00asianwriter00:__ it's going to be kaname/yuki, i really see no way for it to be zero/yuki without being lame because I've already developed it as kaname/yuki_**

**_Mistress of Earth:__ lol yeah the first chapter is short, but the others are longer, could you also send me that website?_**

**_Brokenwingsanctuary:__ thanks, sorry i didn't update sooner_**

**_VampireLady:__ thanks, it's fun to write_**

**_Kyuubikitsune9:__ thanks for the review Cat, please keep reading my fanfic, and yes, there is a lack of Vampire Knight fan fiction._**

**_Happy Birthday to anyone who's birthday passed between this update and the last one! I never get told happy birthday enough so any chance I get, I tell people that. I'm super sorry that I didn't update for a super long time, please review, anonymous reviews are very much welcome. I promise I will get the next chapter up within the month, and if I break the promise, send me e-mails, personal messages or any other way to complain, because that will get me to work on it. Also, the more reviews I get, the more determined I will be to get the next chapter up, so review please, for my sake and for yours._**


	5. the council's request

_**OK, I AM BACK! I know I totally suck horribly; all of you who want to kill me, I completely understand, but please don't. I am so sorry that I haven't had a chance to post in a long time everyone. Well anyway, I lost the original drafts for a while so that made it hard to post this, and then my computer got a virus so I had to transfer my files and I finally got the fan fiction onto another computer, so that's why I'm finally able to get this done, and I'm sort of not doing my homework completely, but that's ok, this is so much more important.**_

**I do NOT own Vampire Knight... but that's sort of obvious.**

* * *

**Sweet Blood:** the council's request

* * *

Kaname was sitting in the office facing the wall behind his desk, waiting for (news/a letter) from the senate, though definitely not looking foreword to it. As Kaname stared at the wall situated in front of him, contemplating what stupidity the senate could possibly want now, there was a knock at the door. He didn't move. "Kaname?" came Ichijou's voice as he opened the door, "I have a message from the senate." He stepped into the room carrying a parchment envelope sealed with dark red wax stamped with the council's emblem.

Kaname kept facing the wall and reached behind him, over his head, to grab his mail as Ichijou handed it to him. Kaname took the envelope and tore it open sans letter opener because he simply did not have the patience to go find it.

* * *

_Kuran Kaname:_

_We, the Senate, would like to show our gratitude for (paying attention) to our previous requests, yet we would also like to inform you of our need for an official record of your actions. If you could please give us some form of written report, we would greatly appreciate it.� Please be aware that, should you decide to not comply with our request, we will be forced to take action against your power at Cross Academy, and possibly even further. Also, we would like to ask for another favor of you, there are rumors about a Level E Class vampire that should be arriving tonight in the town which Cross Academy is situated outside of; it would be greatly appreciated if you could have this taken care of._

_The Senate._

* * *

Ichijou had been rambling in the back ground while Kaname had been reading the letter. "What do you think Kaname?" What a bunch of annoying old men then senate is. They're like ticks, only much larger and communal. "Even though we have today off, you're still working; you never rest" said Ichijou as he closed the window.

"The senate is persisting in wanting reports..." Why did they bother doing this? It was so (pointless), these reports would never be read again. They would be placed in a cabinet or bookshelf, and sit there, discarded.

"...writing reports for those old men even though you don't want to... you're different form me. I read too much manga," Ichijou gave a yawn that could make anyone want to sleep, "and I'm sleepy during the day, of course." No matter how much Ichijou talked, the Class President was (dealing with) about the reports the senate had requested. "Anyway, Yuki is all right, the horse only kicked her in the butt."

"Oh," came a preoccupied response from Kaname, of course Yuki was fine, if something was truly harming her, he would be fully aware of it. Kaname just kept writing his uniform response to The Senate and their (idiotic/moronic) committee.

"Huh," Ichijou turned around surprised, amazed "no way! You must have been really worried about her. That was cold!" he pouted jokingly, giving Kaname puppy dog eyes. Kaname stared at Ichijou with an expression on his face as it to say that he doesn't care all that much. Ichijou smiled and began to walk towards the door. "Well, I'm off to read manga."

Ichijou couldn't leave quite yet. Kaname (needed) him to do (something) in accordance with the council. "Ichijou," Kaname began in a definitive voice as he was walking out the door. Kaname stared, waiting for him to turn around.

Ichijou soon turned around and looked at Kaname questioningly. When Kaname didn't say anything Ichijou messed his bangs and sighed, "what would you like me to do Kaname?" Ichijou looked at Kaname again, who finally began to speak.

"The council just informed me that once again there is a E class vampire that has escaped." You would think the pure bloods would be able to keep a tighter hold on them... "The council wants us to take care of him. Take Shiki with you."

"Yes Kaname" replied Ichijou and then he walked out of the room on his way to find Shiki. Kaname was relieved to have that order of business out of the way. Now for the reports...

* * *

To the Senate:

I am pleased to inform you that we will graciously take care of the class E vampire once again. Though I do not fully understand why you want them, the reports you have requested are enclosed. If you are in need of any more assistance regarding the area around Cross Academy please contact me before taking action being as it is best for all of our interests to keep uninvited vampires off of the school grounds.

-Kuran Kaname

* * *

Ichijou appeared in Kaname's office again later that day "The vampire has been taken care of" the council now has no reason to complain, and, more importantly, no reason to come at all near cross academy. "But there is one unexpected thing that happened. The vampire must have been attracted to her blood." Before he even knew what Ichijou was speaking of, he began to deny it. Yuki would not have been there, could not have been there. Headmaster cross would not have letter her visit the town because of the report on the vampire. Yes the headmaster could be aloof sometimes, but he wasn't stupid. "Zero and Yuki were there when we found it."

�The headmaster allowed her to go to the town even though there was a class E running about? The only thing that could possibly be the case is that he didn't know because the reports were usually sent on a need to know basis. The council did not like to admit when there was a problem. But Zero should have been able to sense the danger even before he knew there was a vampire. The fang would not be able to save Yuki from physical harm, it could only stop vampire's powers like Aido's ice and would only keep a vampire from biting her if she did not want them to, if she struggled. If she allows Zero to bite her, there isn't a thing Kaname could do about it. Kaname was overtaken by the chaos of his emotions. Zero should not even be alive. A class E vampire. Overall he _would_ be better off dead. Truly, Kaname would have no qualms about killing Zero, he would actually enjoy it, quite a lot, to kill the one who harmed Yuki, to see the blood run out of Zero and onto the floor, pouring out, down the staircase where he bit Yuki, or across the ballroom floor, only to be found the next day to the horror of the entire student body. The vampire instinct in him wanted to take over, it wanted to get his revenge. Yet he couldn't kill Zero. As much as it annoyed him to admit it, he needed Zero, he needed him to be there to keep other vampires away from Yuki, though he apparently wasn't doing his job. It would also hurt Yuki, and the night class would cease to exist if the headmaster found out.� 

Kaname reverted to his level headed tone. "Was Yuki hurt?" 

There was a pause as a smile spread over Ichijou's face. "See! I knew you cared!" said Ichijou overly happy, teasing. Kaname glared at him, unamused; Ichijou quickly became serious again. "She is perfectly fine, except for the small cut that had initially attracted the vampire. Zero showed up to protect her. Thankfully to them, our job was much easier because the vampire was preoccupied as we approached it."

Kaname would have to watch Zero more carefully, he was getting lazy and was not on guard. Kaname would also have to see how loyal he is, and if there would be any reason not to allow him to keep protecting Yuki. But Kaname could not deny the fact that having Zero protecting Yuki was very convenient, yet Zero himself was dangerous. He was going to be a threat to Yuki weather or not Kaname was using him to protect him.

* * *

_**Well, once again, thanks for reading. It's sort of shameful, I've had this published for over a year now, and still only have 4 real chapters, and one prologue... reviews would be good encouragement, they're always what get me writing again. I need to ask everyone for a favor, e-mail me to tell me to update, the more e-mails I get the more I am reminded that the fan fic exists, which I do tend to forget because my life is so crazy right now, but if you e-mail me, and bug me about it, I will update! I promise one before Summer! No joke, I'll write it during Spring break, but if you guys want to, bug me and ask me to update during break and I can't make any promises, but I will do my best! So it's up to you! (and even if you're just one person that keeps e-mailing me over and over, it will help.)**_

_**xxpatixx: I'm glad you like it, and thanks for the review.**_

_**Kyuubikitsune9: Thanks for reading again, and Yuki is going to end up with Kaname, it makes the most sense because of the fact that I am writing from Kaname's POV.**_

**_Yoruhoshi-Sora:_ _Thanks for the compliment, they are the reason I ever post a new chapter, which is horrible to say, and I wish it wasn't the case, but the only reason I feel like I should is that there are people out there who want to read more of my story and are waiting for the next chapter._**

**_moonlightangel136:_ _Thanks for reading, and I will try my best to keep writing, but I need people who will bother me until I update again because if not there might be a repeat of what's been happening: 4 months between new chapters. It's horrible._**

_**Animelover621: Yeah I know it's pretty similar to the original manga, but I sort of enjoy re-writing it from Kaname's POV**_

_**Sakiru Yume: Well I'm glad you like the story, I can't figure out if it like Kaname or Zero more lol.**_

_**onyx eyed kitten: Yeah, there definitely are not enough KanamexXYuki fics. I hope I update soon also...**_

**_kanamelover13:_ _lol well I never thought you were gay so no big deal, and make sure you e-mail me until I update again._**

**_MimoriFanForever:_ _Thanks for reading, make sure to e-mail me to remind me to update!_**

_**Lucky-erin47:**__**yep, definitely not enough VK fan fiction. Thanks for reading!**_

_**lady.grace:**__**yeah umm about the other chapters, I totally suck at posting apparently. I had told myself I would update regularly, but it's evident that I haven't done that... super sorry about that, but I now have a huge class where we don't do anything so that should help because that gives me time to work on it while the teacher just rambles about nothing.**_


End file.
